


Blade

by Horseygirl



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Hermitcraft RPF, Technoblade - Fandom
Genre: Baby Techno, Leave kudos for more chapters!, Made up caricature (Jacky), Sad moments :(, Tommyinnit(maybe tubbo) coming soon!, idk how tags really work, idk it’s my first story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horseygirl/pseuds/Horseygirl
Summary: An ordinary pig...Or is he?What did the brush of lightning do to this little creature?((My first story I’ve ever writtensorry for bad English))
Relationships: None
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	1. Finding a home

**Author's Note:**

> Okay here’s me trying to explain...
> 
> Basically in this story techno is literally a pig...  
> that got brushed by lightning  
> (We all know what happens to pigs struck by lightning in minecraft)  
> But because he was just brushed by the lightning the effects took a lot longer then normal and he didn’t take on zombie traits but human traits instead...  
> Also the caricature I’m using (Jacky) is just completely made up as a random guy with a pig farm 
> 
> So yeah .-.  
> Enjoy!!!

It was a terrible night

Jacky stared out the window at the loud thunderstorm outside.  
He fidgeted with his hoodie sleeve  
Worry creeping up on him. Was the lightning gonna strike his house?  
The thunder seemed to get  
louder and louder...  
closer and closer...  
Every time he saw a streak of light slash the sky he jumped and the dog sitting in the corner of the room whimpered. Suddenly a loud crack and the sound of a tree slamming onto the earth boomed  
less then a hundred blocks away and Jacky went pale.  
He knew he couldn’t die to lightning cuz it was extremely rare to get stuck by it  
But he knew if the fire from the strike would spread he could lose his little house... another boom of thunder shook the earth 

and then...

The pigs bustled together keeping warm from the freezing rain pouring down on them.  
They all seemed pretty chill considering the huge tree that fell less then ten blocks away from there pen.  
All the pigs were huddled together...

Except one.

A tiny piglet that lay munching on the potato he managed to snag from the hungry mob of pigs earlier.  
He stared up at the clouded night sky as another boom of thunder roared above.

Suddenly...  
A beam of burning hot light struck down on the pig pen.  
Burning half the fence  
And all the pigs in the huddle made loud screaming oinking sounds as they suddenly gained the ability to stand on two feet.  
Half there body’s burned and bones stuck out.  
They were armed with beautiful golden swords.  
They took on the form of half pigs and half undead zombies.

Except one

The tiny pig that was not in the huddle felt a hot burning sensation that sizzled through his little body.  
But he did not stand like the others  
He just pushed himself to the fence and stared at the horrible creatures that stood before him.  
His mind suddenly erupted with feeling  
More then just the desire for potatoes.  
He felt scared and angry and confused.  
He felt less like a pig but more like a human.

He felt alive.

The Next morning Jacky managed to pick himself up out of bed.  
Fear of what he would find outside.  
What destruction he would find from the terrible storm.  
He put on a iron helmet amd chestplate  
And whistled to his dog who was still traumatized.  
Jacky peeked out the door suddenly felt fear and sadness run through him.  
The pig farm he had made was completely destroyed and all the pigs were horrible mutated creatures.

He had to get rid of them.

He swung his sword at the creatures for about an hour before the last golden sword clattered to the ground.  
He picked it up and stuck it in the chest meant for potatoes.  
He looked at the burnt fence and started to clean up to fence by taking it down.  
When he entered the pen he suddenly saw one tiny pink body.  
It was a piglet. A tiny little baby piggy.  
One survivor from the lightning strike.  
It was sniffing around looking for something.  
Jacky giggled and the piglet snapped to attention that someone was looking at it.  
It turned around slowly recognizing what all pigs called 

Blade.

The sword Jacky held

The piglet felt in danger.  
It also felt scared that the ‘blade’  
Would take its life.  
It made no sound  
It just stood there in a defensive pose.

Jacky saw that the piglet felt scared and put his iron sword away  
but the piglet still stood In high alert.  
Jacky kinda felt bad for the tiny baby.  
All his friends were just turned into horrible creatures right before his eyes and all it could do was watch.

Jacky took down the rest of the fence and the piglet wondered around.  
It sniffled the side of the house  
and the ground  
And the burned wood  
And he eventually came to the potato/golden sword chest.  
It sniffed it for a minute.  
Jacky stopped what he was doing and watched the tiny pig doing normal pig things 

Until it wasn’t doing normal pig things 

The little pig took it’s little piggy nose and poked at the chest latch until it popped open and nudged the lid till it opened.  
Jacky just stared as the piglet sniffled around and backed up realizing that there were -blades- in the potato chest.  
Jacky was shocked that the little piglet knew how to open a chest.

And he wanted the piglet 

He wanted to show off to his friends that he had a super smart pet pig. He felt Excitement well up in his throat at the thought of all his friends gathered around him. He looked at the piggy and the piggy looked back. Jacky pulled out a potato out of his inventory and held it out.  
He knew this pig loved potatoes since he just opened the potato chest.

The piggy stared at the potato  
He craved food at the moment.  
But something in the humans eyes told him that all it wanted was to capture him for its own uses.  
He knew humans were selfish  
He knew Since the day him and the rest of the pigs were bribed to the pen with carrots and potatoes

And he wasn’t falling for it this time.

He suddenly whipped around and started running as fast as his tiny pink legs could carry him.  
The human shouted something and he could hear the barking of a dog behind him.  
He could hear the human calling for him with little clicking noises.

But he kept running.

And running and running...  
Until He could no longer hear the shouting or the barking...  
He stopped running and looked where he was.

It looked like he ran into a jungle forest.

He managed to find some beetroot and a comfortable place to sleep for the night.

He drifted off in a slightly fearful sleep...

The next day the piggy explored his new ‘home’. He sniffed around finding leafs and  
Vines and more leafs... 

he came across only one human who was exploring the jungle as well and the human only jumped surprised by the piggy’s presence. Then he watched the human coo to a parrot and feed it some seeds. He watched as the human squealed out in delight when it found a panda wich it fed bamboo and pet. The panda was happy but gave a swat with its huge paw in warning when the human pulled out a sword to defend against a skeleton hiding in the shadows.

When the human finally left the piggy started to feel hungry again. It went back to its hut and found some more beetroot under the leafs.

As the days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months It Ignored the strange boost of power in its back legs and  
the the more he thought about things other then just wondering around aimlessly... 

About a year later he didn’t seem to get as big as a normal pig and the urge to stand on two legs was temping. He now had a fuzzy spot at the top of his head almost like hair... and his front hoofs  
seemed to have grown an extra thumb for gripping onto things.

After a long time of thinking He finally decided that a couple beetroots a day was not healthy enough for his changing body and started out on a new adventure.  
He carefully made his way through the deep forest Much time past and when he finally got to the edge of the thick forest he felt fear and coldness take over his little body.  
At the edge of the jungle was not a big warm and soft sanded desert that he expected (he didn’t know why he thought that anyway)  
But a cold frosty snow falling on a white landscape.  
His heart fell but he no longer wanted to stay in the jungle.  
He hated the melons and the ocelots that chased him around like it was some game.

So...  
He ventured into the freezing land.  
He stumbled through the soft snow.  
He tripped and fell many times as he wobbled forward.  
It started getting late and snow started to fall.  
The snow fell harder and harder every minute.  
He squinted his eyes through the thick falling snow and spotted a forest.  
He made his way to the trees and stumbled under the branches for Protect.  
He huddled under the tree wich shielded him from the blizzard that whirled harshly.  
He regretted coming to this horrible cold place...

He felt vary cold 

and he did something he hadn’t done  
before 

He pulled himself up into a sitting position much like a human would.  
His little piggy arms reached out and pulled his legs closer to his warmer body.  
He didn’t know he could do that... but it was much warmer then he had been before.

His eyes drooped and he started to drift off in a tired and freezing cold sleep...

Philza had gone out after the blizzard had settled in the early morning.  
He needed to hunt down a few rabbits for his two sons Wilbur and Grian.  
They had waved him off when he left for the hunting trip hope in their eyes that they didn’t have to just eat plain potatoes  
Again.  
Phil wanted to make them happy so he checked the traps he had set up. He had only one rabbit and he had already been looking for almost a hour.  
He needed something more for his children... he had so many potatoes that he had bought way over price from the near by village.  
He needed to find more rabbits...

As he started his trek home something caught his eyes... a little pink thing in the bushes nearby.  
Not many pink creatures lived in the frozen biom so he decided to investigate.  
As he got closer he realized that the pink thing was actually alive and was a little bigger then a large human baby.  
He slowly pulled the bushes away to reveal a little pink pig.  
He stared at the small creature before him. 

The pig froze.  
It stared up at the new threat to his life.  
This human looked quite scary in his mind cuz one: it just pulled away any kind of heat the bush was providing  
And two he had three rabbits strapped to his pack he was carrying.  
He didn’t make a sound and just stared into the brown eyes that just stared right back at him. Fear started welling up and he tensed up his shoulders ready to start running. Only to remember he was in a very thick bush and the only escape available the human was blocking.

Phil realized that there was something very off about this pig.  
He saw in the pigs eyes that it had more understanding...  
more fear then a normal pig would show if a human would threaten it.  
He saw the little pig- that looked more like a piglin child- tense up its body and fear well up in its eyes.  
Phil took a step back and took his bag of setting it in the snow. The little pig/child watched every movement carefully.  
Phil sat down in the snow and softly said-  
It’s ok little guy...  
I’m not gonna hurt you.

He twitched and thought about it:  
This human was not like the one that tried to bribe him  
It seemed gentle and kind and he felt like he wouldn’t use him for his own uses.

Phil stayed still and watched the creature think about trusting him.  
He saw it twice and start to move his arms forward.  
he saw it stand on all for legs- but he saw that the creature seemed uncomfortable on all fours. It started to wobble over to him. and it hesitated as Phil moved his arms slowly pulling the freezing kid into his arms. The piggy cuddled closely and seemed to latch onto his jacket with its little hoofs and a extra thumb that surly wasn’t normal.

It huddled closer and made a small noise-  
One that not even it knew it could make-  
A little whisper...

...Daddy...

Phil ended up scooping up the little piggy and wrapping it in a blanket from his pack  
He started to walk home with a little child in his arms.

When he arrived home grian and Wilbur were jumping up and down complaining that they were hungry and they would refuse anything related to a potato.

Then They realized Phil was carrying something that was not a rabbit-

Phil set down his pack and sat down with the little pink child in his arms Wilbur and grian peeked over to see there dad carrying a little pig-  
They were both really confused...  
why did there dad seem so interested in this pig?  
The pig turned and looked straight at wil and G-  
They jumped back and looked up at there dad clear confusion in their eyes.  
Phil smiled and set the piggy on the floor Grian and Wilbur took a step back then to realize that the pig didn’t lay down and didn’t stand on its four legs- it sat up much like a baby would. Wilbur took full understanding that the pig wasn’t a normal one and what his dad was gonna say- grian was still confused and looked over at his dad for a explanation.  
Phil smiled and said warmly-  
Grian Wilbur this is no normal pig- I think it’s a piglin child. I found him in the forest and well... piglin children aren’t really built to live in the cold... and he is just a child...

Wilbur grian

He glanced over at the child still sitting on the floor.  
It whispered something-  
while it stared up at the beautiful diamond sword above the fireplace.

......blade......

Grian and Wilbur stared at the child sitting on the floor  
Phil smiled.

This is your new brother...

Technoblade


	2. Growing to learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little pig has found a new home...
> 
> But he is changing  
> Phil learns more about techno and  
> his past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! So I decided to make another chapter!  
> Techno is no longer the little piglet he used to be...
> 
> Enjoy!

It had been 2 days since the new family member arrived...  
Grian wasn’t sure how he should feel about it.  
I mean how sould you feel about it?  
Just suddenly have a new little brother yeeted at you out of nowhere?  
But at the same time...  
grian looked down at the little pig hugging onto his sweater.  
Techno was wearing one of grians old red sweaters to keep a little warmer. The little child let out a yawn and gripped grians red sweater tighter.  
Grian was also not sure what to think about his new little brothers Appearance.  
I mean it is a pig right? But it’s not a pig... it’s a child? But it’s not a child...-  
Grains mind twirled with questions.  
The first book he learned to read was a book about the nether.  
He liked that book because the Colourful picture of a blue and red forest...  
a brown soul sand valley .  
and a huge fortress of some kind with treasures and black skeletons and fire creatures...  
But he also had read about a bastion.  
A big castle like structure that kinda was like a fortress but it was built with black stone.  
he had also read of the piglins that lived there.  
His dad had told him that his new brother is probably a piglin child... but how did he get here? There is no nether portal in sight!  
And where were his parents? Did he used to have other brothers?  
He tried not to think about it to hard.

But it sure was difficult.

Wilbur didn’t ask questions.  
He knew his father well enough that he would pick up any baby animal and fall in love with it...  
To call it his new brother?  
Not surprising considering it acts a lot like a human.  
He excepted this though. He knew his father wanted another son anyways.  
human or not it didn’t matter to him.

He strummed his guitar and closed his eyes...

The pig was a little confused.  
The humans around him now called him technoblade...  
they fed him lots of potatoes...  
They cuddled him...  
They loved him...  
He had never felt this feeling. The strange fuzzy happiness inside him.  
But he liked it.  
He snuggled closer to his new...brother as his daddy had called him.  
He wasn’t sure why he called the man wearing a green hat daddy.  
He didn’t even know he could make any kind of sound... since the beam of hot light and the burning feeling inside..... 

He drifted off to sleep in grians arms... 

The next day Phil decided needed to know more about technoblades kind before he could do much with him.  
He knew technoblade was some kind of piglin...  
though he hadn’t seen a piglin before in person so he didn’t know much about them.  
He decided to go to the village and find a wondering trader and get a few books.  
He left techno sleeping in the bed he made for him in his room.  
grian and Wilbur sat playing toys in the living room.

He soon came back with a couple books... Though technoblade wasn’t asleep anymore.  
He had waddled into the living room on all fours.  
Wilbur and grian kinda looked uncomfortable and Phil saw a wave of relief wash over them when he came in. Phil scooped up his son and sat down on the couch.  
Wilbur and grian went out to play in the snow.  
Phil opened a book and techno snuggled closer. 

A piglin guide for explorers:  
Piglins are quite strange creatures.  
We call them piglins but there are two kinds of them: the zombie piglin and the nether piglin.  
Though they are from the same kind of family they act very differently.  
The nether piglin are very aggressive and will attack if you don’t have any gold to distract them with.  
They have a strange connection to gold and will go mad if you steal even one ingot.  
Nether piglins live in large groups and they are very strangely intelligent.  
They know how to build large structures including the bastions that the nether explorer may come across.  
They leave there young to fend for themselves yet they quickly learn and grow to the environment.  
The zombie piglins are different.  
While they do live in the nether they can be rarely found the the overworld.  
They have the form of half piglin and half zombie.  
In the nether if a nether piglin is exposed to overworld air they become zombie piglins.  
The air commonly comes from nether portals.  
Though if a normal pig in the overworld gets struck by lightning they become zombie piglins- 

Phil turned the page and it showed a picture of a zombie piglin with lightning and a raging thunderstorm behind it. Techno turned around and stared at the picture.  
Phil looked down at his son and saw many feelings cross his face... he couldn’t translate any of them because techno wiggled free from Phil’s arms and took off to the bedroom.  
Phil sat there for a second trying to make sense of what just happened.

Techno sat down in the bundle of blankets on the floor.  
He felt all the memories from a year ago flood back to him... the memories of the strike of lightning and the horrible screaming noises coming from the group of pigs...  
He had never felt this feeling before... a feeling of fear and... something else.... he felt his eyes start to burn.  
a single tear made its way down his soft pink cheek.  
He had never cried before.

But here he was.  
He heard the door slowly open and his dad walk in the room. 

Phil opened the door and found techno crying.  
He didn’t expect this.  
He walked over to his son and sat down on his bed And Techno made a soft sobbing sound.  
Phil didn’t really know what to do.  


Techno rubbed his eyes with his hoof like hands.  
He then did something that Phil definitely didn’t expect.  
He brought his hands down to the blanketed bed as if to stand but instead of standing up on all fours he push of the blankets and stood on his two back legs.  
He quickly fell backwards.  
He picked himself off the bed and did it again this time staying standing.  
Phil was a little shocked.  
He didn’t think that his son could stand like that.  
But then... it looked a whole lot more natural. He had seen that techno had more power in his back legs just by the way he walked.  
Techno took a wobbly step.  
And then another.  
He shakily made his way over to Phil.  
Phil Slipped down from the bed and knelt down holding his arms out.  
Technoblade collapsed in Phil’s arms.  
He made sniffling noises and Phil hugged him tightly.

Scared- techno whispered.  
I know it’s ok...it’s ok- Phil said softly.  
Bu-burning... light... lu-loud- techno sobbed.  
Phil then realized where techno had come from.  
He realized that techno had probably had gone through a lot... alone. He wondered if it was painful. he wondered if there were any other pigs out there like him... One of his questions was answered: Sc-scary... other’s-... g-gold b-blades...l-light- b-burned...- I-I- alone... big t-trees- Techno broke down and Phil hugged him closer. 

Go get dads scarf! Wilbur yelled at grian as he shaped out a snowman.  
Ok! Yelled grian and he raced inside.  
He shook off the snow from his hat and at the door.  
He didn’t notice that his dad wasn’t in his chair with his new brother as he ran down the hallway.  
He stopped in front of his dads room.  
He then heard something.  
A soft crying sound.  
He put his ear to the door to hear better.  
He hear the rustling of blankets and a long pause that fallowed.  
He was about to open the door when he heard a small whisper say... scared.  
He had only heard his brother once... three days ago when he had been staring at his dads prized diamond sword.  
But now the voice coming from the child was fearful and scared... and very sad.  
He listened closer.  
He heard the stuttering voice say a few more things before breaking into a sob and muffled by what grian guessed was his dads shirt.  
Grian felt horrible.  
He felt so bad for his new brother.  
All he wanted to do at that moment was comfort his little brother.  
But he had completely forgotten about Phil’s scarf. And Wilbur was outside waiting for him. He guessed it wasn’t a great time to go in his dads room.  
He went back outside with one of Phil’s Wool hats instead and when Wilbur asked why he didn’t get Phil’s scarf grian just shrugged.  
Meh... mr snowman would look better with hat instead! Grian lied. But Wilbur just giggled and plopped the hat on the snowman’s head.  
Perfect! He announced.

Grian smiled happily trying to forget about his upset brother.

One year later.

Techno had gotten stronger and now walked around on two legs.  
He fallowed Phil around  
and sometimes... just sometimes he played with his brothers.  
Technos fluffy ear twitched as he watched his dad chop wood.  
he drew his warm winter sweater closer to himself and looked over at his brothers playing around in the snow.  
He was rather quiet but he did talk.  
He talked when he needed to and when he wanted comforting from his father.  
Phil put down his iron axe and wiped his forehead.  
Grian! Wilbur! Time to go back inside!  
Grian and Wilbur raced towards the door laughing.  
Phil took technos little hand.  
Techno could tell Phil had something to say as they walked through the door to the welcoming warmth.

When everyone was inside and warmed up Phil stood up from his chair and cleared his throat.  
Techno Grian and Wilburs attention turned to Phil.  
Well it’s that time of year again he smiled looking at Grian and Wilbur.  
The kids faces lit up jumping up and down with Excitement.  
Techno was very confused.  
It’s time for the mcc championships  
Phil explained making wil and G even more excited.  
Techno still confused nodded slowly.  
Phil laughed. The mcc is a championship where a bunch of people get together and compete in games with teams of 4 The winning team gets shiny crowns and the title of mcc champions.  
And daddy’s gonna win this year! Grian cheered.  
Techno let a small smile on his face as Wilbur joined in on the cheering.  
Then techno got worried.  
What about us? He asked quietly.  
Phil frowned a little sadly.  
I’ll have someone take care of u while I’m competing.  
Techno tensed up at the thought of someone else caring for him.  
Phil put his hand on technos shoulder and smiled lightly.  
You will be in the stands cheering for me right? He asked.  
Techno nodded and Phil drew techno into a hug.  
It’s ok Phil whispered. Whatever you went through is over...  
and I will protect you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok  
> So I understand that there isn’t actually much talking in the story  
> But I’m doing my best!  
> It’s kinda difficult for me to write that sorta thing for some reason... idk  
> Also little techno crying D:  
> I felt bad writing that part...
> 
> I hope u enjoyed!
> 
> Leave kudos for more :D


	3. Mcc encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil is competing  
> Grain and Wilbur are getting snacks  
> And the admins are setting up the next game
> 
> Perfect time for something to go wrong for techno
> 
> It’s a good thing he has a big brother to protect him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh...  
> What’s gonna happen to techno?
> 
> This was supposed to be a pt1 pt2 thing but I just stuck it together.  
> :)  
> (This chapter Also involves very minor injuries and kidnapping)  
> Heheh...  
> Enjoy!

Phil smiled buttoning up technos shirt.  
Techno wore a fancy white shirt with golden buttons and dark grey pants.  
To top it all off he had a red cape that flowed down his shoulders just reaching the ground.  
Today was the day they travelled to the dimensional portal to the mcc realm.  
You look like a tiny prince! Grian commented pulling on a slightly nicer red sweater.  
You are supposed to dress nicer! Wilbur laughed fiddling with his red tie.  
You look like a business guy! Grian giggled  
As Wilbur pulled on a black coat.

They all shuffled outside and Phil put saddles on the horses.  
There was three horses and a foal.  
Technos cuddled Carl.  
Carl was Phil’s horses foal who was only 1 year old.  
Wilbur and grian hopped on there horses and Phil pulled techno up on his horse.  
Carl fallowed his mother as they all made there way down the snowy trail.

They had been riding for about a hour before stopping at a large cave.

Techno shivered and stared at the wide dark cave.  
They all got off there horses and lead them inside the cave. They walked in the dark silence and all techno could hear was the excited breathing of grian and Wilbur walking only a few feet away.  
Suddenly the dark cave grew lighter and wider until they entered a huge cave.  
A few people were hanging around who were also competing laughed with each other saying that they were going to win this year.  
There behind the people was a giant portal.  
It sorta looked like a unlit nether portal yet... the obsidian had a strange energy within it.  
Techno stayed close to Phil as they walked up to the huge portal frame.  
None of the people even glanced at Phil and the children as they entered the cave.  
Phil led Grian Wilbur and techno to the side of the cave where a large hole with fences and hay and a small stream lay. They put there horses there and Carl fallowed his mother to a group of horses in the small fence.  
Then they all sat down on a log someone had dragged in there.  
The cave was not all natural and some wooden pillars held the stone above them.  
We are waiting for the admins that to open the portal Wilbur whispered to techno.  
Techno nodded and started to wonder what a admin was.

Suddenly a huge crackle ripped through the cave making techno flinch.  
The air flickered and the portal started to open.  
People got up and walked through the portal.  
Phil led a excited Grian and Wilbur and a scared techno to the swirling portal.  
Grian and Wilbur jumped through and techno hesitated.  
Phil smile at techno making him relax.  
Phil took technos hand and together they walked through the portal.

Techno opened his eyes and was surprised at were he found himself.  
No longer in a cold dark cave but a bright  
Colourful land.  
Beautiful buildings sprouted out from the ground and a pathway lined with flowers and streams led to the heart of the hub.  
Techno breathed the warm air and looked at his smiling father.  
Grian and Wilbur were talking to a girl about there age and ran back to Phil when he called.  
There were a lot of people.  
So many different people walked around popping in out of nowhere smiling and some had determined looks on there faces.  
Phil pulled techno closer as a group of people rushed passed racing towards the signup place.  
They made there way towards there as well.  
A lady behind a desk with blue hair greeted them.  
Hey Sarah! Phil smile at the lady.  
Ah Phil! How are u doing? She asked scribbling Phil’s name on a pad of paper.  
Just fine Phil said.  
The lady turned her attention to grian and Wilbur.  
Look how big you have grown! She smiled as the kids wiggled with excitement.  
Then she noticed techno.  
Phil! Another kid? She asked laughing.  
Ah yes! This is techno!  
he introduced techno.  
The lady saw the nervous flick of technos ears and the pink skin.  
Is he a... piglin? She asked.  
Phil nodded a little awkwardly.  
Techno hid behind Phil’s leg scared.  
The lady just nodded.  
So... uh we will have a admin keeping a eye on your kids while you are busy.  
Phil finished signing up and they all walked over to a bench near a stream.  
Techno seemed shaken up.  
Grian and Wilbur went to play hide and seek and Phil just sat there with techno.

About a hour later a huge noise shook the ground and every one gathered at a giant wall.  
All but Phil techno Wilbur and grian.  
Some other people had gathered by a bridge that would lead them to the stands.  
Suddenly a person popped out of nowhere and stood in front of the family.  
Hello! I am a admin and I shall escort these wonderful boys to the stands!  
Phil nodded and grian and Wilbur jumped up and down.  
Techno was terrified.  
Phil saw this but he couldn’t talk to techno now.  
He nodded at Wilbur and Wilbur took technos hand.  
Phil waved at the kids as he joined  
group of three people who were wearing green shirts like Phil’s cloak.  
Wilbur grian and techno fallowed the admin who seemed to be floating which confused techno.  
They walked over the bridge to a stadium.  
There the admin led them to a quiet place with nicer seats and some toys.  
Only the girl grian and Wilbur talked too earlier and a upset looking boy were there.  
The admin walked (or floated ) into a room behind the corner and came back with a bowl of popcorn which he handed to grian telling him to share.  
The admin glanced at techno before popping out of existence.

The wall opened and all the competitors raced through.  
Techno spotted Phil his teammates.  
They seemed to be deciding something before throwing... eggs?  
Into the pit with colours that sorta looked like a pie.

A hour later 

Techno walked with grian and Wilbur out of the stadium and into a busy hub.  
Phil was with his teammates in a different hub for the competitors so techno couldn’t see him.  
The admins were busy fixing a strange bug that happened during rocket spleef.  
Some competitors were stuck with there alytras spread out but they weren’t moving.  
Wilbur laughed as the competitors floated in mid air saying how embarrassing it must feel.  
The viewers were running around getting snacks and treats from the stands that were set up.  
Grian and Wilbur were sick of popcorn and were hoping for some Cotten candy.  
Techno didn’t want to go in the busy place though so Wilbur and grian hesitated as they left him on a bench in a quiet spot.

And that’s were everything took a turn for the worse.

Jacky had decided to go to the mcc to study PvP.  
Or maybe it was a excuse to get away from his house.  
Away from his bad luck.  
He had some terrible things happen to him including  
not one...  
Not two...  
But THREE  
creepers blowing up his HOLE house.  
Not to mention his dog dying to a spider jockey.  
He sighed as he walked out of the stadium.  
He had watched the first rounds of the championship and laughed at the bug that caused the competitors to float with alytras.  
But now he was tired and hungry.  
He wondered over to the food stands and ordered some fries.  
He picked up the fries and looked for a good spot to sit.  
He sat down near a bench that had a kid sitting on it.  
He was a good twenty feet away from the bench but he still saw the back of the kids head.  
At first he ignored the child pushing aside anything in him that said he remained him of something.  
But the more he thought about it the more he thought the kid didn’t look normal.  
Then the kid turned his head.  
Jacky was shocked.  
The child was not a child but a PIG.  
A pig who was sitting there on its but with its back against the chair.  
The pig had a round nose and fluffy ears and pale pink skin.  
Jacky still shocked suddenly had a memory flash back to him.  
About a little piglet who could open a chest that escaped him once.  
That was nearly two years ago though.  
Plus that pig couldn’t stand on two legs.  
The thought of having something to show off to his friends still itched at him.  
He got up leaving his fries on the ground and started to wonder over to the pig that sat on the bench.

The pig didn’t notice him at first and it only fiddled with the buttons on its shirt.  
But as Jacky came closer the pig looked up.  
Suddenly the pig looked terrified.  
It shrank into his cape he wore and stared as Jacky walked closer...  
and closer...  
The pig shuffled to the other side of the bench when Jacky came over.  
Jacky sat down on the other side of the bench and put on a smug smile.  
Why hello there little pig!  
He said looking at techno who had pressed himself as far away from Jacky as possible.  
Techno shook his head quickly.  
G-go away!  
He stuttered.  
The pig talking took Jacky by surprise.  
What are you doing here? Jacky asked  
You don’t belong here! Your a pig!  
Techno shook his head quickly and got up to leave.  
But Jacky grabbed his arm.  
We’re do you think your going? Jacky asked coldly.  
Techno tried to pull away but he was a lot smaller then Jacky and Jacky held on tight.  
Ah you are coming with me Jacky said pulling techno away from the bench.

Wilbur and grian came with the Cotten candy just in time to see techno dragged around the corner.

Jacky dragged techno along through the shadows of the buildings towards the main hub.  
Techno desperately tried to pull away making whimpering sounds.  
No this can’t be happening  
Techno thought as his arm got yanked forward.  
He felt his cloak tug at a block. Jacky just grunted and pulled techno harder causing technos cape to rip and a small peace of red fabric was left snagged on the edge of the block. The admins will take care of me...  
My brothers will help me...  
Daddy will protect me.  
Techno felt tears well up in his eyes as Jacky came to a pocket behind the buildings.  
There was a small fence there to decorate as a backyard but was not attached to the building.  
Jacky dragged techno into it and threw him in.  
Techno stumbled and fell tripping on his cape.  
Techno quickly got up stumbling and ran to the side of the fence.  
He could not climb over and he went over to the gate.  
He pushed and pulled and desperately tried to open it.  
He never could open gates.  
Something that reminded him he is still not fully human from time to time.  
He let out a sob and collapsed to the ground.  
Jacky glanced at him.  
You stay here he said.  
I need to grab my things and get a admin to open a portal.  
He smiled coldly.  
Not that you can go anywhere he said walking away.  
You are just a pig anyways.

Techno huddled in the corner of the fence starting to cry.  
No one will help me he whispered.  
No one can find me and save me.  
I will never see  
Grian...  
or Wilbur...  
or daddy...  
ever again.

Wilbur! You almost dropped technos cotton candy! Grian said suppressing a giggle.  
It’s fine!  
Wilbur grins shifting the Cotten candy to his other hand.  
They walked back to where he left techno to find he wasn’t there.  
He’s probably near the stream  
Wilbur says getting worried.  
The walk towards the stream and Wilbur glances around.  
Then he spotted techno.  
But he was in trouble.  
A rather small man had a hold of him and was dragging techno around a dark corner.  
Grian gasped as he saw techno disappear and they both ran over to the spot.  
But the man and techno were already gone.  
What will we do! Grian said looking very worried and upset.  
But Wilbur felt worse.  
He was in full panic mode.  
His mind was spinning.  
I-I Wilbur stuttered looking around desperately for a admin.  
He then turned and looked at Grian.  
Grian he said looking into his eyes.  
You need to go find a admin or dad right away.  
What about you? Grian said.  
Grian was on the verge of tears.  
I Will find techno.  
Without a admin? Grian asked rubbing his eyes.  
Yes... now GO! Wilbur pushed Grian towards the bridge that lead to the rocket spleef arena.  
Grian stumbled and started running towards the bridge.  
Wilbur rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
And he stepped into the dark alleyway.

It was a dark maze of buildings.  
Wilbur ran between the houses looking for anything that could lead him to his brother.  
He kept taking deep breaths and telling himself that he will find his little brother.  
He felt horrible.  
How could this happen? Why wasn’t I watching him? Im such a bad brother...  
He then saw it.  
He nearly tripped over his own legs as he suddenly stopped.  
On the edge of a block a small peace of red fabric had been caught.  
He picked it up and stared at it.  
It was a peace of technos cape.  
A clue.  
He inspected it pushing all the horrible feeling about himself down and focusing on the task at hand.  
It was probably new since he was rather far from the hub.  
he looked around for anything else and put the fabric into his black coat pocket.

I will find him.

He kept looking wondering if it was too late.  
What if Grian couldn’t find a admin?  
And if he did would he or she listened?  
He shook his head and kept looking.  
Then he heard it.  
A muffled sob somewhere to his left.  
He ran over.  
Behind a house in a dark pocket lay a patch of grass.  
It looked as if the builders got lazy and didn’t quite finish the yard.  
But that was not important.  
Because he found techno.  
The little piglin sat in the corner of the fenced off yard with his face buried in his hands (or hoofs) crying.  
Wilbur ran over opening the gate rushing to his brothers side.  
Techno! Wilbur cried hugging his brother.  
W-Wilbur! Techno sobbed gripping onto wilbur tightly.  
It’s ok Wilbur whispered stroking technos soft hair.  
Th-the person... the owner- he-He- wants m-me-  
Why? Wilbur asked.  
F-for-

Who is this? Jacky arrived.  
Wilbur whipped around and glared at Jacky.  
WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BROTHER? Wilbur yelled.  
Woah woah chill Jacky soothed with a fake smile. It’s a pig not your brother.  
You must be mistaken.  
This is my brother and I’m taking him back to dad Wilbur seethed staring daggers at Jacky.  
He wasn’t gonna let this man... whoever he is take techno.  
That is where you are mistaken little boy  
Jacky smiled coldly.  
I want that pig. It is not a ordinary one is it? I want something that I can show off.  
Something valuable.  
I’m guessing your dad had payed a lot for this pet-  
DO NOT CALL TECHNO A IT OR A PET!!!  
Wilbur yelled standing up.  
AND YOU ARE NOT TAKING HIM!!!  
And you are going to stop me? Jacky laughed.  
Wilbur had a sword in his hand.  
Where did you get that??? Jacky said confused and a little scared.  
All Weapons are taken away when you enter the server!  
Wilbur smiled. I enjoy a little crime. He lunged at Jacky.  
Jacky barely dodged the blade and pushed Wilbur making him stumble.  
Wilbur turned around with practiced ease.  
He had practiced a few moves with Phil.  
He swiftly jabbed the blade at Jacky making him scream.  
Blood was pouring from a slice in his arm.  
Jacky held his arm with a wince.  
Wilbur glared at the man.  
Wilbur was only 12 and he had just taken down a full grown man.  
With one more swift movement Jacky popped out of existence.

Wilbur dropped his blade and ran back over to techno who was shakily trying to stand up.  
Wilbur took technos hand and techno flinched. It looked like his arm was hurt.  
Wilbur took technos other hand and they walked out of the dark pocket and onto the street.

Phil stared at his Communication device. (all competitors receive one when they enter the server) 

Jackywolf14 was slain by Wilbursoot

The other competitors also glanced at there devices with a look of surprise.  
Phil pushed through the crowd of people and ran across the bridge and through the guest hub to the rocket spleef arena.  
He found a few admins floating above grian.  
Please! Grian cried shaking a little.  
My brother! He was kidnapped!  
The admins looked at each other.  
Grian! Phil called running to the group.  
Where’s Wilbur and techno? Phil asked.  
I man took techno! Grian sobbed finally snapping and he fell into Phil’s arms.  
The admins won’t listen!  
Wilbur went after the man and techno!  
Phil looked up at the admins.  
Look at your Communication devices  
He said a little harsher then intended.  
The admins pulled up there admin screens and were shocked to see someone had died a few minutes ago.  
Go to spawn one said.  
Ok another said  
And with a pop he was gone.  
The admin looked at Phil.  
Is this Wilbursoot guy your son? He asked typing some things into the screen.  
Yes and we have to find him! Phil said.  
What if he is hurt? Grian asked nervously.  
It’s ok the admin said glancing at Grian.  
I found his coordinates and his status  
He is fine.  
The admin motioned for them to fallow him.  
Phil took grians hand and they fallowed.

It was about a ten minute walk until they found them.  
Wilbur was sitting with techno in a ally way.  
As soon as they saw Phil and grian they got up and ran over.  
Dad! Wilbur yelled running over.  
Techno is hurt!  
Phil kneeled down engulfing techno in a hug.  
The-the-m-man-  
It’s ok Phil soothed. Techno winced and pulled away his arm.  
Phil looked at it.  
He pulled technos sleeve down and found technos pink skin was bruised and his arm was limp.  
Techno was full on crying.  
The admin looked at techno surprised.  
A piglin child? He asked.  
My brother Wilbur said looking angry.  
The admin turned to Wilbur.  
Ah are you Wilbursoot? He asked.  
Wilbur nodded.  
I believe you have something to give to me the admin said smiling.  
Wilbur guiltily gave the admin his sword.  
Grian gasped. You had a sword? Grian asked.  
Wilbur nodded shuffling his feet.  
It’s fine Wilbursoot the admin said.  
It looks like some of our staff need to take more care in Security.

They all walked back Phil carrying techno.  
Quite a few admins were at spawn with Jacky.  
As Jacky saw there arrival he glared at Wilbur.  
He tried to wiggle free from the grasp a admin had on him growling.  
Wilbur just glared right back.  
Techno hid in Phil’s arms shaking in fear.

They all stood there as Wilbur explained the whole thing.  
The admins nodded and kept glancing at Jacky who was now server muted.  
When Wilbur finished a admin turned to techno.  
Techno was sitting in Phil’s lap munching on some fries.  
Do you know this person? The admin asked.  
Techno looked at the admin for a second before staring at the ground.  
He slowly nodded.  
That surprised Phil.  
Where did you meet him? Phil asked techno quietly.  
Before. Techno whispered.  
Jacky stared at techno now really surprised.  
You! He seemed to mouth.  
Techno just hid in Phil’s arms again.  
The admin nodded and took out his admin screen.  
I am sorry jackywolf.  
But from here on you will be banned from this server.  
He punched in a few things on his screen.

Jackywolf14 left to world

Phil put techno down and put his arm in a sling.  
He got up to talk to the admins about a few things  
Techno sat down and pulled his knees up to his chest staring blankly at the ground.  
Wilbur walked over and sat beside him.  
Are you ok? Wilbur asked.  
Techno nodded.  
Wilbur pulled techno into a hug carful not to hurt his arm.  
Th-thank you wilby. techno whispered.  
Wilbur smiled.  
I will always protect you technoblade.

Always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jacky returned D:  
> It’s a good thing Wilbur is there for him :D  
> I have only watched bits from mcc streams :-)
> 
> And also The chapters May be longer/shorter then others  
> 
> 
> Thx for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Just gonna do a quick explanation-  
> techno gained more human traits when he was exposed to the cold... so he suddenly felt like a little child that needed help. 
> 
> Also yea I sprinkled Grian in there cuz to me it makes sense if he was also Wilbur techno tommy and tubbos brother... yeah u get it :)
> 
> (I may or may not make another chapter for this involving techno growing up and tommy and maybe tubbo  
> but it depends if people like it)  
> 
> 
> Hope u enjoyed!!! :3


End file.
